


The Last Mermaid

by Spade_Storm



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Aliens, Author has no idea, Gen, Mermaids, Not Canon Compliant, Too many muses, UFOs, UFOs: Lost Evidence influenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spade_Storm/pseuds/Spade_Storm
Summary: Rikki Chadwick loves being a mermaid.  She doesn't regret her connection to the Moon Pool and Mako Island.But she's a mermaid without a pod.  Alone...Until she is not. She meets aliens...and they act weird.  Weirder than people.(I was watching a marathon of UFOs: The Lost Evidence while looking up H20 on youtube...this happened while editing my other story.  Its late. Early? I don't know what my brain was thinking. I have no idea why I wrote this but I need to get it off my chest.)





	The Last Mermaid

Rikki Chadwick loved her life.  Diving and searching for relics is another excuse to swim to her hearts content.  She's made a good life for herself even if she was alone.  There has been plenty of interest from men.  She is a gorgeous woman, having out grown her teen baby fat.  She has wavy platinum blonde hair that goes past her shoulders.  Her eyes are wide, dark-lashed, and sky blue.  Her fair-complexion with no visible blemishes and rosy pink, plump, lips highlight that beauty. 

She could have any man she wanted.  Except for one little detail. 

Rikki Chadwick is a mermaid.

She and her friends were gifted with the transformation and magic of being mermaids from the moon pool on Mako island.  Bella is the only exception having gained her power in her home country.  But as amazing as it is being a mermaid it is also a burden.  Its all about the secret and mermaids against the world.  They've faced psychotic scientist, a jealous obsessive mermaid and the end of the world.  All while trying to keep from being exposed.  Many of those encounters that Rikki helped prevent.

Each of the girls gained magic along with their transformation.  Each unique to the girls.  Cleo could manipulate water and then wind.  Emma could freeze water then control snow and ice.

Rikki?  Rikki had heat and fire. She used these powers to boil water that risks exposing the mermaids.  But it has been years since graduation and the girls have since drifted apart.  She knows the other girls no longer reach out to moon pools during the full moons.  Not like Rikki.  She was the first to fully embrace her new transformation.  To bond with her aquatic nature.  Furthering her bond with the moon pool gave her control over lightening and other abilities.  She even gained the same powers as her friends plus more.  

The proof is in her tail.  No longer is it the yellow gold but burnt gold orange.  She's a much stronger swimmer than when she was a teen...and she's still alone.  Sometimes, when the other women have a chance to get together, they'll get a swim in for a short while and its obvious how close she is.  How comfortable she is in the water.  

Cleo is going strong in both her relationship and her career.  Emma is a teacher and pregnant with her first child.  Bella travels the world with Will as he competes in deep sea dives.  They make a strong team and she's happy for all of them.

It doesn't make the loneliness go away.  Not completely.   

So she swims as often as she can and surrounds herself with the wildlife of the ocean.  The seas are never empty and even though she can keep herself warm even in the most frigid of depths she prefers the warm waters of the tropical islands.  Its dangerous if she's seen so she always dives to deeper waters, the trenches human divers can't quite reach.  This is one of those times.  She's taking a break from her tour and enjoying a weekend to herself.  

The trench she's exploring has a surprising amount of natural light from the surface.  That light is absorbed and reflected by some of the rocks.  Its beautiful and she keeps going.  The natural wildlife is also gorgeous if scarce because of human interference no doubt.  She can't help but feel a touch of sorrow for her world.  Rikki has never rejected her connection to the ocean and she can feel as bit by bit as it crumbles under the weight of human greed and carelessness.  

A curious fish swims up boldly to her.  She smiles at it and keeps swimming, not surprised when it nuzzles her side.  Its another part of being a mermaid she enjoys.  She knows she's being watched but she's always being watched by others.  Sharks and dolphins and whales see her as kin.  There are fish that like how colorful or warm she is.  So long as its not a human especially one with a camera, she doesn't care.

What she doesn't realize is that she's being watched by a group that has not seen her kind in thousands of years.  They watch as she moves through the water like she's lived it all her life.  There is no doubt she is familiar with the currents of the sea and that she is more than capable of defending herself if threatened.  They don't want that.  So they watch and study her.  

The bright color of her tail and the thickness of her hair point to a healthy diet.  She is well fed and as her impressive tail moves sensually through the water, strong.  There are a few fish that swim up to her sides to share in her warmth and clean her scales.  She doesn't brush them away, showing an understanding and maturity that a youngling would not show. Yet, she is alone.

Why? Why does she not have a pod? Is she...is she the last?

A felling of horror swamps the bond between members of them.  Once these beings flourished in the sea, keeping balance, the oceans healthy, and if need be, punish those who dwell on land for going too far.  They know this as fact.  They have proof of this, records showing the great care the females took in the world.  They have not seen another of her kind in so long that they cannot help but pray.  

Pray that she merely swims alone for time to herself and that she will eventually lead them to her pod.

It is a prayer made in vain.

* * *

Rikki surfaces carefully and invisibly on a hidden beach covered by a natural formation of rocks.  She dries herself off and stands on two feet.  She goes on back to her hotel room and prepares for bed.  She doesn't look back once.  

That night, she dreams of an entire race different but strong and old, reaching for her...and weeping.

* * *

Rikki waits until just before noon to go back out for a swim.  She eats a full breakfast and socializes for a bit.  Once she dives there is a great relief to it.  As if all the burdens of her life are lifted.  She speed-swims away from beach waters. Its only when she stops back at the trench that she realizes there is something different.  The currents, the sea, everything is almost...expectant.  Waiting for something to happen.  

She thinks about leaving for a moment, about turning back to the hotel before the choice is take from her.

The water around her starts to bubble but she doesn't panic.  Its not dangerous or meant to be threatening.  A greeting? A question? There is someone waiting to meet her.  Someone familiar to her on a more primal level.  It reminds of her of the first time she listened to moon pool at Mako.  Not dangerous but it could be.  They could be.

So could Rikki.  

As the water continues to bubble, Rikki turns around and flexes her magic, electricity sparks in front of her, touching the wall of bubbles and following the wall all the way around her.  Almost immediately the water stops bubbling and Rikki stops.

There are five figures in front of her.  They're about a foot or two bigger than regular divers, with suits that are skin tight and a helmet.  The biggest differences, the most noticeable, are the bluish skin and webbed fingers.

Rikki's looking at [aliens](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5c/e4/c8/5ce4c89b5826459d5a3895fe16f5316f--humanoid-creature-design.jpg).

Why is she looking at aliens underwater? No. Why did they feel familiar to her? They had two eyes not too big for their face, a nose and a mouth.  The water currents surround her and sway, almost like someone is waving at a friend.  Rikki blinked at them and frowned a little at the thought.  That was the impression she got from them.  A very old friend that she hasn't seen in a long time.  Even if that's true why were they here?  What point is there in showing themselves to her?

One swims a little closer.  Just a little and a little skittish, Rikki wanted to say but wasn't too sure about.  If they were on the surface, she'd have said a number of things by now but she watches them. It cups its hands out to her, almost like a beggar and then it moans.  Rikki raises both of her eyebrows in surprise.  It wasn't a human sound but one similar to whales, an echoing sound that vibrates in ocean.  Its one she's familiar with.

 _'Please_.' It cries. 

Why is it crying she doesn't know but being near here makes her want to cry.  Tears start to build and she turns away intending to go back to the surface.  One of the other aliens blocks her way and she bares her teeth at it, furious.  The tears flow freely now but she still doesn't know why and its starting to piss her off.  She turns around again and again she's blocked.  Rikki's temper flares and the water around her starts to heat and boil.  Her hands spark and her tail flicks out behind her, showing her frustration.  

 _'Please_.' the first comes closer now, _'please_.'

Its hands tremble but it swam between her and its friend.  That doesn't stop the grief and then she can feel it.  Horrifying grief.  All encompassing mind breaking grief and they were drowning in it.  Grief for her.  Rikki gives in because her instincts say they are not a threat to her.  Never to her and the fury bleeds away.  She reaches out and places her hands inside his. 

 _His_.

Comprehension dawns and as they touch, her thoughts fade away.  Through their connection the world opens.  It inhales, shudders and breathes.  Its heart begins to beat, slow at first than louder and stronger with each second.  Its pulse thrums along the sea floor, rumbling and vibrating around them.  Its the sound of a planet awaking up.

It is a sound of Hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> *Stares at screen*
> 
> I have no idea why I wrote this. But. Here you go. Enjoy!
> 
> ...If anyone wants to make a story out of this, you are more than free to do so!


End file.
